batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Feat of Clay Part II/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Feat of Clay Part II" from season one, which aired on September 9, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. BRUCE WAYNE: MURDERER? * Reporter #1: Mr. Wayne, what was it like to be in jail? * Reporter #2: How do you respond to the charges that you assaulted Lucius Fox? * Attorney: No comment. My client has no comment. Let us through, please. * Bruce Wayne: Imagine! Lucius Fox thinking I would harm him! * Alfred Pennyworth: And he's being with you, what; 10 years now, sir? Then, whoever impersonated you did an uncanny job! * Bruce: Whoever is right. Bell said he didn't know. He had to be lying. But I know where to get the truth! ---- CLAYFACE AT IMPERIAL PICTURES * Clayface: Move it, Lupus. I want all this stuff out of here by sunrise! * Teddy Lupus: Ah, Matt come on! You don't have to do this! You made a comeback before, you can do it again! * Clayface: Comeback? Comeback!? From this?! Face it, Teddy, Matt Hagen is history. This time for good. He's never coming back again! AT DAGGETT LABORATORIES * Germs: My contact on the force says Bell hasn't cracked, so far. * Roland Daggett: Good. But I'm afraid we still got quite a mess to clean up. Sooner or later I will take control of Wayne Enterprises. Their marketing operation will instantly give me a distribution network that would take me years to build on my own. Till then, my takeover plans have to be... revised. Now that our actor friend, Hagen, is no longer available to us. * Germs: Ok, Mr. Daggett, who do you want me to take out now? * Daggett: I want everything wrapped up by the time I take that show tonight. We're going to settle the Fox matter once and for all. * Germs: But-- but... Mr. Daggett-- he's in a hospital! All those sick people! -- Ok Mr. Daggett. AT IMPERIAL PICTURES * Teddy: But Matt, you thought it was all over for you once before and you were wrong then! You know, when you had your accident? * Clayface: Of course I thought it was over! I figured I was lucky to be alive! Just when I thought I was when Daggett came to visit me at that clinic of his. Asking me to be his first "test subject". How could I say no? He told me his "Renuyu" formula can do in minutes what plastic surgery would take years to accomplish! * Teddy: It wasn't so bad! Except for all those jobs you had to do for him in return. But hey, it worked! I mean, you had your biggest hits after the accident! * Clayface: Yeah, some of the best parts I ever had! * Teddy: Matt! You're changing! And you didn't use your hands this time! You didn't even try! You did it automatically! Like, uh-- a reflex or something! * Clayface: Unbelievable! * Teddy: You know what this means, don't cha? It doesn't have to be over! You can go on! We can go on! - WOW! Y-you can even form clothes out of your skin! But... how? * Clayface: The formula must've soaked every cell in my body! * Teddy: It... it's some kind of miracle! Wh- what are you doing? * Clayface: No!... No! You broke my concentration! It won't work! Don't you see? It's too hard! It's like tensing a muscle! I can't keep it up for long! My career! Life! It is gone! And I can never get ot back! I'm not an actor anymore! I'm not even... a man. ---- GERMS * Clayface: Pull on here. * Teddy: The hospital? * Clayface: Sooner or later Daggett is going to send someone to finish off Fox. Once I know who it is, I can... take his place. And if Daggett thinks I'm his henchman, I can walk right up to him and - BAM! Goodbye Mr. Daggett! He He He! INSIDE THE HOSPITAL * Germs: Let me out of here! Please! All these viruses and bacteria-- I could be infected! * Batman: I know. Now... The man who impersonated Bruce Wayne-- I want his name. * Germs: I-- I-- I don't know who, uh-- BATMAN PICKS UP A BEAKER * Batman: Hmm... Crimson Fever. Lousy way to go. No cure, you know. The name, now! * Germs: Okay, okay it was Hagen-- Matt Hagen, the movie actor. - It's the truth, I swear! * Batman: Then how did he fool Fox? He's good, but no actor, no make-up, is that good. * Germs: I-- I don't know. (Batman threatens Germs with the Breaker) Oh, you're crazy! * Batman: Last chance. Talk! * Germs: All right! He had something, something nobody else had. He could-- * Officer (Clayface disguised): Nice going, Batman, but I'll take it from here. This is my collar! * Batman: Just a moment... * Germs: What in the name of... * Clayface: Shut up. ---- ROOFTOP FIGHT *'Clayface': Relax, Germs. You won't have to hang around here too long. * Batman: What in the name of heaven! * Clayface: Back off! * Batman: All that shape-changing... takes a lot of you, doesn't it? ---- PLAN OF ACTION * Summer Gleeson: Tomorrow on Gotham Insider, my guest will be farmaceutical king Roland Daggett, whose new product can perform miracles even plastic surgery can't! * Clayface: Not even the Batman can stop me, Teddy! And that means Daggett won't have a prayer! * Teddy: Matt, please! Y-you don't wanna do anything crazy! Why don't you try to get some shut eye? * Clayface: DON'T YOU DARE PATRONIZE ME!!! I told you I don't need rest! I don't need food! AND I DON'T NEED YOU! AT THE BATCAVE * Alfred: I've acquired the Matt Hagen films you requested, sir. * Batman: Good. Because now I'm sure that that thing I fought at the hospital is Hagen. His condition is apparently the tragic result of an experiment conducted by Roland Daggett. Hagen apparently transforms unconsciously sometimes; like a reflex action. ---- GOTHAM INSIDER * Summer: A facelift in a jar? * Daggett: If you watch the monitors you'll see that with Renuyu, you can smooth away wrinkles, reshape imperfections, literally remake your face however you choose. * Summer: Amazing stuff, Rollie. I see we have some questions in our audience. * Woman (Clayface in disguise): I'd like to ask Mr. Daggett about the rumors I've heard. I hear he's selling Renuyu through direct marketing because stores won't carry it due to it's harmful side effects. * Daggett: Well, that's, uh, absolutely untrue. * Woman (Clayface): What about the addictive properties of Renuyu, Mr. Daggett? How once you're hooked on it, you can't stop using it without horrible pain. * Daggett: No! I mean... That's just not so! * Woman (Clayface): Why don't you show them what an overdose can do, Daggett? Why don't you tell them about me?! ---- FINAL CONFRONTATION * Clayface: You again! * Batman: Hagen, listen to me! * Clayface: There is no Hagen, it's only me now. Clayface! - See? I figured out how to manage this thing, pretty good. - What are you doing? Stop it! * Batman: Look at them, Hagen. Look at what you used to be. * Clayface: No, no. Turn them off. * Batman: You can play those roles again, Hagen. Let me help you find a cure. * Clayface: No! Hagen's gone! Make him stop haunting me! Stop it. Stop it! Turn them off! I can't control it! I can't be all! Not all at once! STOP! * Officer #1: Mother of mercy! It looks just like Bruce Wayne! * Clayface: You know what I'd have given for a death scene like this? (Transforms to his disfigured face) Too bad I won't get to... read the notices. ---- AFTERMATH * Lucius Fox: I'm just glad to know it wasn't really Bruce Wayne who attacked me! * Summer: Thank you Mr. Fox. All charges against Wayne have, of course, been dropped and Roland Daggett remains in custody. AT THE BATCAVE * Alfred: My word, sir. I should think after all this, it would be time to rest. * Batman: Look. A piece of clay left behind when they took Hagen's body away. Watch. * Alfred: Electricity has no effect on it? * Batman: Exactly. I wouldn't be surprised if the body they took to the morgue was only a shell. Don't forget-- First and foremost, Hagen was an actor. He said it himself, Alfred. He called it a scene. Maybe the greatest scene of his career. * Teddy: See ya 'round, Matt. * Batman: A death scene so real it fooled us all. * Lady (Clayface in disguise): Ha ha ha! ---- Category:Episode Dialogues